FIELD OF THE INVENTION
Since the western United States was first settled, the propagation and raising of animals for food and clothing has been a major industry. In current times, such animals are more domesticated and less self reliant. Coincidently, natural resources, and in particular water, is in significantly less supply, particularly on the open range, than it once was.
In light of the lack of an abundant supply of water, for example, it is not uncommon for a rancher to provide water for his animals as they graze on the open range, much in the same manner as he would if those cattle were corralled.
The open pasture lands are typically shared with other animals, large and small, which animals exist essentially in a wild state and, as such, are conditioned to forage for food and water, while keeping an eye out for natural enemies. Particularly in drought periods, other animals, many of which are small in stature, seek out these captive water supplies, not only as a matter of convenience, but also because a watering trough may pose less danger from predators than might be found at the available watering holes.
Not surprisingly, many of the smaller animals may lean too far into the trough in their quest for water and fall into the trough itself. Such vessels, by their very nature, are straight sided, typically of galvanized metal, and afford little opportunity for escape, once such an animal has fallen in.
While concern for the trapped animal is an important concern, no less of a concern is for the water supply. Should the trapped animal be diseased, or should it expire in the water within the vessel, the water itself becomes tainted, and the consequences to the herd that is reliant on that supply is obvious.
While one solution might be to confine the trough in a manner which would inhibit unwanted access, the likelihood of denying access to the animals for which the supply is provided, makes such a solution insufficient and probably unworkable.
A more palatable solution, and the one which the present invention addresses, is to provide means for trapped animals to escape.